User talk:ZERO N7
Hi there! Hello everyone. My name is ZERO N7. I hold an XBL account of the same name. I am an oracle in the clan Almagest, the leader of The Marauders, a Bounty Hunter/Assassin as a side job in case someone needs a contract completed, and I am also starting a ghost hunting/cartography group for Redemption. We will hunt ghosts and haunted areas and investigate them and also take notes on locations and vantage points etc Thanks for the note... Hey, mate, thanks for the kind words. I'm really glad that people appreciate my editing here. I love this game and I want the wiki to be just as awesome. I think I've seen your name on the servers, so there's a good chance we've played together or against each other at some point. I'm not in the habit of posting my Gamertag here, but I'll look you up on XBL... Cheers! - JackFrost23 17:30, November 18, 2010 (UTC) im curious about your next campfire story - and i got your message i need to know whats next in store for your fake strange occurances , you know your great at writeing horror stories and i was wondering what others you have in mind ? btw i heard what you siad about my annonymus comennting and you opened my eyes , i was just insecure , and my annoying habit will cease and i will try to find out how to delete my blogs if they suck so much . but your next scary story better be good , or else im wasteing my time on your blogs.......C U around Casecr 02:51, November 26, 2010 (UTC)﻿ ﻿ Strange occurences Okay, I'll read it. Jackass2009 00:30, November 27, 2010 (UTC) That was a good story/glitch. Jackass2009 00:47, November 27, 2010 (UTC) It looks really good You're gonna be writing chapters of a book on here? That sounds like a good idea. Good luck with it. Jackass2009 01:46, November 27, 2010 (UTC) responce my name is chris and im not revealing any more other then im a autistic teen and i dont trust much strangers .....you know predator pharanoia thats all i can say and i have no emial adressCasecr 19:13, November 27, 2010 (UTC) also i thought of mythical ceratures they should put in undead nightmare - jersy devil - wendigo - springheeled jack (very few know what he is ) - and manticore - but rockstar wouldnt put those in ....personally i think red dead redemption and grand theft auto are in the same univerese as bully and manhunt , and i have many ideas for sequels and spinoffs but they get critisised . but i like fanficton and make up characters all the time for example miss marry belle a young french girl 19 years old who befriends jack and wild rattlesnake nick basicly an evil version of landon rickketts who could fit in a prequel .....but i know that no one on this wiki wants to hear it so im no longer brining it up ....i cant give you my adress or anything becuse if a pedo finds out .....well im old enouth to know illegal fighting moves Casecr 19:13, November 27, 2010 (UTC) but i make friends on wikis nearly all the time mostley on suite life wiki becuse im a HUGE cailey shipper.....and the reason im soo useully akward is becuse anyone in my class either bullies or annoys me so i can be very sad or very mad ......................................just dont try looking for me becus emy mom would FREAK she is the one who is parinoid about predators Insulting other users I know that what Wasteland Survivor did was uncalled for, but you did call him an asshole after his first comment. Remember that insulting other users is a blockable offense, I'm gonna let the first two insults slide so don't let this happen again. Thank you. --Anon talk 20:09, November 28, 2010 (UTC) YOU MAKE A SUCKY HORROR WRITER MY ASS FARTS STORIES SCARIER THAN THIS PIECE OF CRAP GHOST STORY- Wasteland Survivor's Most recent comment on my blog. ZERO 20:42, November 28, 2010 (UTC) : I haven't read all of his comments prior to issuing a warning for him and I completely missed the messages he left for you, if I would've read them, I would've blocked him without hesitation. If this ever happens again, he will be blocked. --Anon talk 22:28, November 28, 2010 (UTC) : Thank you Anon for you assistance in this matter. It has happened in my other blogs "Strange Occurences pt. 1" and "O o SCARED OUTTA MY MIND" and on my talk page. :I have given him a 3-day block, so hopefully you will not be bothered in the future. :- JackFrost23 18:04, November 29, 2010 (UTC) : Thank Mate, nice to have a friend to help when it's needed. ZERO 18:07, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Articles for deletion Just wanted to let you know how to nominate an article or deletion: * If the article is just blatent vandalism, contains false info or fan-fiction, just put this at the top of the page . * If the deletion should be discussed, put this instead Great to see you're keeping an eye on this place :) --Anon talk 20:51, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Yeah sorry I wasn't quite sure how to format it correctly and I was afraid of messing it up. Thank you for showing me. Re: Undead Nastas/Nastas I checked it out, and it appears, Nastas' article already contains all the info from Undead Nastas' article. I'll redirect Undead Nastas to Nastas. Thanks for bringing that to my attention. --Anon talk 21:12, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for your quick response and quick action. I appreciate what you do on this wiki very much.ZERO 21:14, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Blog UPDATE: The strange occurences series has been cancelled for now due to lack of reviews and I will be focusing more on my book. It will have 100 chapters or more and a new one will be posted on every Monday and Friday. Sorry for the inconvience. ZERO 02:07, December 3, 2010 (UTC) your pretty good Re: Vandal The page's deleted and I left a warning on the IP's talk page. If he/she vandalizes any thing else, they'll be blocked. Thank's for letting me know :) --Anon talk 00:44, February 1, 2011 (UTC) No problem man, I'm gettin back into this wiki and I'm doin my best to help the community. Anything you need done, tell me.ZERO 00:46, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Hello. Hello there, 'Ariel'. ;3 Blue The Timber Wolf (talk) 13:45, July 31, 2012 (UTC)